


Hymenated - Witches

by forlovedones



Series: The Hymenated Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Hermaphrodites, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlovedones/pseuds/forlovedones
Summary: For once, Sam is the one under a witch's spell. And Dean might actually be jealous.Teaser:They found a hex bag under Tom's desk.  It was definitely a witch, and now Sam was having a hard time getting Dean to get out of the Impala.“I don’t get it,” Sam said again, “how is this different from any other hunt?”“How is it different?” Dean echoed, incredulous.  “It’s completely different!”“But it's always at risk of being shot off, or bit off, or crushed, or-”“Yeah but – this is like going into all those situations, except with a large magnetic target sitting right in your pants!”Sam scoffed.  “Dean.”“I’m serious Sam!  Six victims so far, all completely smooth!  That witch is stealing people’s dicks!”“And vaginas,” Sam added helpfully.“And vaginas,” Dean agreed.(Part of a series of oneshots.  Written because I have a very specific kink: canon-compliant Winchesters with magical girl bits. No boobs, no cross dressing, just the lower fun parts. ... Yes I am ashamed. Enjoy! :D)





	Hymenated - Witches

“You won't believe me,” their witness said, “no one does.”

“Oh I donno, we can believe a lot.” Dean was obviously working hard to keep too much sarcasm out of his voice. “Try us.”

They were in the latest witness’ living room in their suits, trying to decipher a case that was even harder to crack than the Wishing Well… mostly because no one would talk to them. All they knew so far was the newspaper had called it ‘bizarre mutilations.’

The current victim, Tom, dodged the topic again. “Why do insurance guys care anyway? I'm not filing anything.”

“We're work comp insurance adjusters,” Sam lied flawlessly. “You were on the clock when it happened right?”

“...Yeah?”

“Well we just need an oral report on the incident. No doctors. No one else will read it, not even your boss. You could sue our asses off if they did.”

“Yeah?” Tom said, finally less cagey.

“Yes,” Sam replied as if he were speaking the God Honest Truth. “Our assessment will affirm your current paid time off, but it could also mean hazard pay, adjusted work hours, disability…”

That got him. Sam could see it in his eyes. “What do you need to know?”

“Everything,” Dean said firmly, “from the beginning.”

\---

In the end they were able to cajole one other victim to confirm the MO, and they found a hex bag at Tom’s work under his desk. It was definitely a witch, and now Sam was having a hard time getting Dean to get out of the Impala.

“I don’t get it, how is this different from any other hunt?”

“How is it different?” Dean echoed, incredulous. “It’s completely different!”

“But it's always at risk of being shot off, or bit off, or crushed, or-”

“Yeah but – this is like going into all those situations, except with a large magnetic target sitting right in your pants!”

Sam scoffed. “Dean.”

“I’m serious Sam! Six victims so far, all completely smooth! That witch is stealing people’s dicks!”

“And vaginas,” Sam added helpfully.

“And vaginas,” Dean agreed.

“So? Better than stealing people’s hearts or livers.”

“Is it?” Dean said pointedly. “Sam all the vics had to get emergency pee-hole tracheostomies!”

Sam opened his squeaky passenger door. “Whatever. According to the tracking spell our witch is probably inside that garage right now snacking on poor Tom’s dick; I’m going in to stop her.” He got out, shut his door, and double checked his witch killing bullets before flanking to the large garage’s smaller side door.

He could hear noises inside: chanting. He could also hear Dean grudgingly getting out to follow him, slowly, morosely.

Which is why as Sam breached the doorway and shot not one but three witches in the head, Dean was still five feet away when the whole garage exploded.

\---

The explosion had been mostly magical in nature. Sam wasn’t even knocked unconscious. They salted and burned the corpses, commandeered the spellbooks, and went back to their motel.

Dean was the one panicking outside the bathroom while Sam checked on his manhood inside it. “Is it gone? Sam, is it gone? You have to tell me if it is.”

“God Dean shut up! I already told you it’s not gone, I can feel it through my pants.”

“Yeah but that could be some sort of- of phantom limb thing.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed his pants down. Anything to get Dean to shut up.

He stopped, then slowly pushed down his boxers. “...Uh…”

“I knew it!” Dean exclaimed. “They blew it off didn’t they?! I’m gonna rip their freaking lungs out!”

“Dammit Dean, just shut up a minute!” Sam sat on the toilet lid, pushed his boxers down further, and spread his legs open.

Instead of listening, Dean tried forcing the door. “Sam just let me see! It isn’t weird, I’m your brother!”

Sam spread his crotch with his hands, confirming his suspicions. “Oh hell.”

“Sam!”

“Okay! Jesus Dean – I’ve got a dick okay?”

Dean paused. “You do?”

“Yeah. It just… looks a little different.”

“Different how?”

Sam ignored that. “But I… also got the other one.”

“You got what now?”

“The other one, Dean! A dick and a- a-”

“Pussy?”

\---

“Dammit,” Dean moaned into his beer mug yet again, “I was like a foot away. I could have gotten one too!”

Sam felt like smashing his own drink over his stupid brother’s head. “Why the hell would you want one, idiot?”

“Why-? Sam! This is every man’s dream! This–this is Casa Erotica squared. Quadrupled? It’s Porn Heaven!”

“Porn Heaven.”

“Yeah! I can’t believe you still haven’t… you know.”

Okay, now Sam was sure Dean had lost his mind. “‘You know’ _what?_ Dean – it’s been like two hours!”

“Yeah! And I would be so far into exploring all of that-”

Sam had to cover his ears with both hands. Hear no evil, hear no evil! “I am not ‘exploring’ anything. We’re translating those spellbooks and turning me back to normal.”

"Oh come on…" Dean moaned again, and took a drink. “How’s your dick different?”

“Huh?”

“How’s it different? You said it’s different now. What, is it lumpy?”

“Dean-"

"Purple?"

"Dean!"

"Come on, just let me see. Please? _Please?"_

\---

Sam left Dean there, without eating.

Probably a good thing. The longer he could put off having to… use the facilities… the better.

Two hours later he was sitting at the small motel table, nodding off over one of the spellbooks, when the door burst open. Dean came in, and he wasn’t alone.

Dean had his stupidest shit-ass grin on. “Sammy. This is Delilah. Like your favorite song huh? Right?”

He had his arm around a late-twenties, slim, pretty brunette. She looked composed, and a bit smart, and like she might have been told something really, really interesting and-

“Nooo, nononono,” Sam said, standing up. The book fell on the floor. He grabbed Dean by his shoulder and the back of his neck, and steered them back around. “No.”

“But-” Dean started.

“No!” Sam shoved him out, and slammed the door. “And I got that song stuck in my head like, once! Ever!” he yelled at it.

\---

Sam woke up to whispering who-knows-how-many hours later. He pulled his pistol out from under his pillow and rolled over, cocking it.

“Jesuschrist!” a young voice yelped.

Dean flipped on the lights. “Sammy, don’t shoot!”

Sam blinked at the light, still a bit muzzy. “Dean?”

“Sam…” Dean started, more cautiously this time, “...this is Lance.”

Sam rubbed his eyes with his gun hand and looked again. Dean had snuck in a short, skinny, angular blonde with spiky hair and dark lashes who still had both hands in the air while Sam looked him over.

Sam dropped his gun and threw off his blanket, getting to his feet. “Dean you goddamn son of a – he’s like sixteen!”

“Nineteen,” Lance and Dean said at the same time.

Sam took two big steps over and suckerpunched Dean right in the jaw. His stupid brother fell backwards, breaking the table. Lance put his hands back up in the air. “You complete and utter asshat!” Sam turned on Lance. “Look, you-”

The hands shot up even higher.

Sam sighed loudly and stomped over to where his jeans were draped over a chair, and fished out his wallet. "Okay look here’s… forty bucks. Get yourself a cab, or a room, or a burger or whatever. Just don’t go off alone with assholes like him anymore!” Sam shoved the money in his hand and gestured with his wallet at Dean, and when Lance glanced over Sam could see exactly why the kid had followed Dean to a shady hotel in the middle of the night. Shit.

Right. Fear Of God time. “Guys like him will get you shot.” Or herpes. “Go to college, any college, maybe something on the coast; they’re like twenty-percent gay or experimenting, I swear to god.” He frog-marched the kid out the door, but couldn’t help snorting, “‘Lance’, really?” before shutting it.

Dean had rolled over with a groan, and was getting up. “That was a cheap-”

Sam immediately shoved him back down, and started packing his things.

“Ow! Jeez!”

“You’re such a moron, Dean!”

“Okay, jesus Sam, I’m sorry!”

Sam scoffed. “You’re sorry.”

“Yes! What are you doing?”

“Bus station.” He shoved his laptop in his backpack.

“No Sam, come on – come on don’t.”

“Like I have a choice? For some reason me being a – a magic hermaphrodite – has turned you totally batshit crazy!”

“Because you’re wasting it!” Dean moaned. “Come on, aren’t you curious? You have to be!”

“Curious? I’m not the one that’s curious here, Dean.” He threw his duffle on his bed, and turned to face Dean where he still sat on the floor. Sam hadn’t been this angry in years. He grabbed his crotch through his boxers. “You wanna see it, huh?” He spit out. “You wanna see my latest freak show?”

“Yes!” Dean replied honestly.

Sam sneered. “You think I should get myself a hard cock to sit on huh? See how it feels?”

Dean didn’t answer.

Sam took an aggressive step closer, and slid his hand around. “You wanna know what’s different about my cock now Dean? Look at this.” He shelled it with his fingers. “It’s massive. Balls too. And sensitive.” He stirred it with his palm. “I can barely walk around. Like I’m fifteen again.”

Dean slid up to his knees.

“And this…” Sam slid his hand lower, between his legs, and hissed. “I don’t have to be curious. Wanna know why?” He pushed in with his fingers. “It’s been throbbing for hours. I only barely got to sleep.” He looked down at Dean’s face. “One look at Delilah’s mouth… her eyes…”

Dean glanced up with his green eyes.

Sam moved his palm back up again. “...I haven’t been able to calm down since.”

“Sam,” Dean said hoarsely.

Sam was panting. His blood was on fire. “You want me to get all wet for some twink’s dick, Dean? Cuz we can call him back. Maybe he’ll let you watch.” Sam sneered. “Or maybe I’ll watch you two. Make you get on without a pussy for once, while I keep this,” he rolled his hips, so close, practically in Dean's face, “just for me.”

Sam knew his new cock must be a clear outline by this point, the tip pressing at the elastic, rock hard, easy to make out around his fingers. “Or maybe… maybe I’ll let you taste it.

Dean bit his lip.

“Yeah. I’ll let you taste it. But just one of them. Which would it be? The magic cock? Or the magic cunt?” He moved his hands away, spreading his thighs, letting Dean see the damp spots down there.

Dean didn’t move away, so close Sam could feel his breath, eyes on Sam's crotch. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam moked, “Can’t choose? I know why.” Sam shoved Dean's face away, stepped back and sat on the end of the bed. “You aren’t curious about hermaphrodites, Dean. You’re curious about me; you always have been.” Sam spread his legs, and Dean glanced down. “Throwing me at barflies and vics and perps all the time. Asking me what I like, what I don’t like, who I’ve been with, who I’d do.” He slid a thumb into the elastic of his boxers. “Wanting to know where else I’ve grown.”

Sam let the elastic snap. “And now… now I have both, now I have everything, and you’re dying for it." Sam stared Dean down, so angry and unexpectedly aroused he couldn’t breathe normal; not taking anything back. 

“You’re right.”

“Huh?”

“You’re right,” Dean repeated. Then he crawled – honest to god hands and knees, panther-like – over to Sam, where he crouched and put his hands on the bedspread. “It’s killing me, Sam. You’re killing me. I gotta see it. Please?”

Sam hesitated.

“Please?”

“Alright," Sam caved, like always. "Just… just don’t laugh. I really can’t control it alright?” Sam steeled his nerve, and pulled his boxers down quick, spreading his legs a bit. Then he looked away, unable to watch Dean look. He jumped when he felt hands on his knees, spreading him wider.

He heard Dean moan. “Damn, Sammy…”

Sam pushed at Dean’s hands, his anger quickly dissolving now. “Alright, that’s–that’s enough.”

“You said I could taste one right?”

“What? No, wait, Dean-”

Dean didn’t wait. He pushed Sam’s knees wider, leaned forward, and-and slid that hard foreign cock right into his mouth. Sam grabbed Dean’s head reflexively, air whooshing out of him. “Holy sh-shit Dean-”

Dean didn’t stop there; he swallowed further down, taking more length into his mouth, and sucked. Sam moaned and pulled at Dean’s hair. Dean didn’t seem to mind. He just slid a hand forward to play with Sam’s jewels while his mouth and head moved.

“Oh god- oh god-” Sam panted. He couldn’t take it. Every sensation was obviously arcanely magnified. It felt like having five dicks at once. It felt like something was in him already.

Dean pulled back with a wet slurp, and Sam could finally breathe again. "_Uuh_..." His muscles twitched as his body tried to reconnect.

“Goddamn, Sammy, I had no idea,” Dean rumbled. “But you’re totally right. I almost creamed my pants a bit ago, you sadistic bitch! I should have done this forever ago. You’re all I think about sometimes.”

“That’s-” Sam panted, “that’s not what I meant!”

“Is too. Now it’s too late. No take backs; we’re doing this.” Dean gripped the large cock with one hand, and leaned down to mouth at the pussy.

"Wait-" Sam gasped and his legs stiffened. He fell back on an elbow, one hand still in Dean’s hair as he stared blindly at the ceiling, trying to process the new, unfamiliar feelings.

Dean wasn’t slow, and he wasn’t gentle. He fucked Sam with his tongue and soon Sam was a moaning mess on that bed, his hips fucking up into Dean’s face, his new dick throbbing in time with his heart. His legs felt numb and his eyesight blurred. No human body was built to feel this much all at once. What the hell were those witches thinking?

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Dean to lick Sam to orgasm. Sam moaned loudly and shook through it as muscles he didn’t know he had contracted inside him, echoing up through his chest. He could barely see it felt so good.

Dean leaned back, rolling his jaw. “Ugh, you really clocked me good earlier.” He stood and started unbuckling his pants. “Gonna fuck you so hard Sam. Show you how to use that pussy. Gonna give you everything I’ve wanted you to have since forever.”

“Wanted me to… have?” Sam panted, dazed.

“Yeah. Someone who’ll love you like you deserve. I kept thinking, maybe in the next town, the next girl... I shoulda just done it myself forever ago.” He kicked his boots and pants off. Then he lifted Sam’s legs until only his shoulders were left on the bed, and shoved him back.

Sam slid on the comforter until his head hit the headboard. “Ow, Dean!”

“Shut up you’re fine.” Dean was on the bed between Sam’s legs. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head, looking like some beach model while doing it. Totally unfair.

Dean ran both hands up Sam’s spread thighs, and squeezed at the tendons with his thumbs. The pussy clenched in reply, and Sam could feel how wet he was inside, deeper in than Dean had reached with his mouth. His magic dick was still rock hard and begging for attention too; in fact, the erection hadn’t flagged at all. Because of the spell?

Dean spread Sam’s vagina with his thumbs and pushed his pelvis forward, the hot tip of his erection poking at the opening as he shifted his hips in small thrusts, sliding his length over it. “You ready?” Dean growled. “Gonna fuck you till you’ve squeezed out every drop of juice you got, all over my dick.”

Sam couldn’t help it, his hips rocked automatically into Dean’s small thrusts, his head falling back on the pillows. Fuck, why was it so good?

“Yeah. And this is just the start. From now on, I’m gonna love you every chance we get. Every city. Every case. In the car. On that big-” Dean panted- “big fucking table in the archive- maybe suck you off while you’re reading all those fat books of yours- for hours and hours-”

Sam’s head rolled on the pillow. He felt so empty, so ready. Dammit, he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop. “Dean!” he begged.

Dean finally shut up long enough to line the head of his cock up properly. He lifted Sam’s hips up a bit higher, then slid his dick in slowly, purposefully. It went in easy, like a key in a lock, like a hot knife in well fucked butter.

It felt like that hot rod touched every nerve in Sam’s body. His mouth fell open and his toes curled as the whole area melted. His eyes rolled up a bit when he felt the head of it bump against his cervix.

Then Dean thrust his hips in and the whole thing stretched tight to accommodate his full length. Sam’s new insides squeezed automatically and they both groaned at the feeling.

“How’s–how’s that Sammy?” Dean panted.

Sam covered his eyes with one shaky hand, and reached down blindly for his new dick with the other. It was throbbing so hard, he thought it might rupture. He pulled at it roughly, and squeezed those inside muscles again. God it felt so good!

Dean didn’t wait. He started fucking with well practiced thrusts. Sam couldn’t think; his brain felt saturated with them. He must be frying his nervous system beyond repair. It didn’t matter though – he still rocked his hips into each thrust and pulled at his cock incessantly. He couldn’t stop if he tried.

Dean dropped them both down onto the bed, lying on top of Sam and thrusting his cock back into that hole. Sam automatically wrapped his legs around him.

Dean’s thrusts got faster and tighter. He was breathing like he was in a race. He pushed Sam’s hands out of the way and put his own in Sam’s hair, his mouth near Sam’s ear. He moaned. “God so perfect- you feel so good Sammy-” he panted. “Gonna- I’m gonna burn those books! First thing! No way in hell you're magicking this away-"

Sam tried to gasp out ‘don’t you dare’ but all that came out was a long moan. He thumped Dean on the back with a weak fist instead. Something must have been lost in translation though, cuz all Dean did was turn and start kissing him like maybe their lives depended on it.

It sapped some of the urgency out of his other bespelled body parts, like the sexual equivalent of breathing into a paper bag. Sam forgot what he was mad about. That felt good. That felt right. Sam’s heart swelled in his chest and his voice caught in his throat and he didn’t care. Dean’s dick made his whole body quake and his mind blank out for the first time maybe _ever_ and he just didn’t care.

A minute more of that seemed to be all Dean could take though. He sat up on an elbow, lifted one of Sam’s legs, fucked in hard a few more times, then climaxed with a stutter and a moan, pumping his seed into Sam’s hole. Sam could feel it hot inside him.

Dean sat back with a sigh, and then they could see what Sam already knew – Sam had already cum multiple times, slick coating his crotch. “Goddamn Sam you really went to town didn’t-”

Sam didn’t have time for Dean’s snark. He was still on fire. He grabbed Dean with his legs and flipped them over, sitting on Dean’s torso and rubbing his still-hard magic dick against Dean’s abs. He panted as he humped, desperate for another release.

Dean’s spent dick slipped out, and Sam let out an involuntarily whine at the new and sudden feeling of loss, of emptiness. It wasn’t enough.

“Woah, okay Sammy, I got you don’t worry…” Dean pulled Sam’s hips forward, and grabbed his dick in one hand and stuck three fingers in his pussy with the other. Sam couldn’t help the happy sigh that slipped out. “Okay… maybe we can skim the books.”

Sam was too busy to listen. He fucked himself up into Dean’s hand and down onto his fingers over and over. And over and over, until Dean finally pushed him further down onto his crotch, and entered Sam again, ready for round two. That was much better. Sam let loose a loud moan and bounced on Dean’s lap for a long, blissful ride, gripping his own dick with both hands. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. Even as he shuddered through another climax he didn’t slow down, back up to that high point in moments. He needed more.

When he felt Dean stiffen and spill again he felt like crying. “No please- Dean, please- n-need you-”

“S’okay Sam-” Dean groaned, “-god can’t even feel my legs – I’m gonna figure this out, don’t worry.”

\---

Sam’s whole world was his fingers in his hole and his hand on his dick, and the popcorn texture on the ceiling. His body shook with exhaustion as he worked his way to climax yet again, a shiver up his spine. His erection still wouldn’t go down. Not that he wanted it to. Felt so good, so right, thinking of hard thrusts and freckles.

He thought someone might be talking to him, but he couldn’t concentrate. His pruney, wet fingers were pulled away, and something cold and hard pressed into his hot hole instead. He moaned as the large, long thing slide in so sweetly. It was almost as good as the real thing. He grabbed it by its plastic base and started fucking himself with it.

“Hang on, jeez Sam, let me turn it on.” There was a click, then a buzzing Sam could swear he could feel in his teeth as he groaned and shivered around it. Just… just one more time, this time for sure- this time for sure-

\---

“Sam. Sam.”

Sam blinked his eyes open. Everything was a bit blurry.

“Open your mouth.”

Sam obeyed that voice automatically, and felt Dean put the wooden spoon handle from their first aid kit between his teeth. He bit down. Not a good sign; had he been shot?

Felt more like he’d been staked. He had his hand on the intruder right now, deep in his wet pussy. Had he always had a pussy? He couldn't remember. His fingers found a switch and he flipped it a few times, to no avail. Dead batteries?

Dean was still talking. Sam tried to concentrate. “The spell that hit you, those witch bitches were supposed to divide it among themselves, enough to get a skeevy black magic orgy going. But since you killed them you got hit with the whole thing; three times more than anyone is supposed to take. It's like you’re overdosing on it.”

Sam shut his eyes, and moaned around the wooden spoon in his mouth, distracted by his own fist on his magic dick.

“The spellbooks say – Sam? Sam!” Sam felt a hand pat his cheek. He grudgingly opened his eyes again. “The books have a cure, but it’s gonna get a bit wild. Just keep biting the spoon and hold onto me, alright?"

He was obviously waiting for a response. Sam nodded.

“Good. Great. Hold still, this is gonna sting a bit.” Sam felt Dean stick a needle in his shoulder, but the poke felt dull and far away. He didn’t even look to see if Dean was putting something in or taking something out.

“Okay, awesome.” There were a few small noises, like Dean was messing with a bowl on the bedside table. When had that gotten there? “You know that’s a good look for you, I should gag you with a spoon more often.” He joked as he worked. “... Jeez, not even an eye roll? You’re super out of it huh?”

Sam was watching him, but just to look at those stupid green eyes of his. If he was dying he wanted that to be the last thing he saw, like last time. It hadn’t been so bad.

“Okay… here goes nothing.”

Sam felt hands grab his wrists, pulling at them. He groaned and fought to keep them where they were.

“Come on Sam- just let me-”

Sam huffed around the spoon and kicked him away.

“Come on Sammy, look. Look. Wouldn’t this be better?”

Sam glanced over, then zeroed in on Dean’s hand pulling out his own dick.

“Yeah. Yeah you’d like it wouldn’t you Sammy? Want me to fill you up with this? Way better than that plastic fake you got there.” Sam felt the fake one sliding out of him as Dean pulled on his wrist while he was distracted. Dean sat on the bed. “Come on, it’s all yours.”

Sam sat up in a hurry and crawled onto Dean’s lap. Dean directed Sam’s knees around his hips, and Sam’s arms around his shoulders but Sam didn’t really care. All he really cared about was when he sat down and felt that hard dick slide into him, where it belonged. God, so warm, so perfect, so much better, everything he needed…

Something clattered again. “Okay, whoo, now just hold-”

Sam rolled his crotch down, and shimmied his hips back and forth. So good, he could feel it tingling deep inside, and right up his cock.

“-dammit, hold still for- Sam!”

Dean just didn’t get it. Sam needed this. He needed it like air. He rocked his hips faster and hugged Dean tighter to him.

Dean shoved him back, getting about a foot of space between them. Sam couldn’t help the distressed noise he made.

“Here, okay? Here.” Dean’s hand closed around Sam’s cock and Sam shut his eyes at the wonderful feeling, content to hold still for a moment and feel Dean's thumb rub the tip. Dean used that time to do something with Sam’s chest. He looked down, and saw Dean had drawn a symbol he didn't recognize on his chest in dusty red powder. As they watched the symbol seeped into Sam’s skin and disappeared.

“There. Awesome.” Dean stopped holding Sam at a distance. “Now we just-”

Sam wrapped both arms around Dean’s shoulders, threading a hand into the hair on the back of Dean’s head, and fucked his pelvis down. Harder, harder!

“Y-yeah, nff, just like that Sammy – take what you need, it’s okay.” The hand on Sam’s cock pulled at it rhythmically, velvet skin over the hard center, and the other hand ran over his hip and thigh soothingly. “I’ve got you.”

Their hips rolled together so perfectly, building everything he felt inside in just the right way. His jaw and arms were locking up while the rest of him felt like liquid, like lava. God, just a bit more- just a bit more- more-

It wasn’t stopping. Sam shivered and sobbed even while he fucked harder.

Dean was still talking, short of breath. “It’s okay Sammy, you can do it. S’gonna feel so good, promise. One last big one... then we’re done. One last–_hff_–god, Sam-”

Dean’s voice was fading in and out. Sam couldn’t hear it over the roaring in his ears, couldn’t feel anything but that deep urgent heat inside, desperate for it. He was on fire, burning up inside. His vision was graying, his whole crotch soaking wet but he couldn’t stop.

Underneath the urgency and desperation he started to feel something else. Like a sunrise in his blood. Goosebumps raised all over his flesh. He could taste the magic with each breath, feel it grab hold of his fucking like reigns on a horse and he finally fell over the edge. His numb legs slipped on the bed and fell open wide, sitting that cock so deep inside him he could feel its balls pressed up against the entrance. The whole length touched him perfect and he sobbed and drooled around his bit as he spasmed through his climax, something more than cum pushing out through his sex organs. It felt like maybe his soul was leaving too as his vision went black and his ears rang and the air froze in his chest, forgetting how to breathe, forgetting everything with each cool wave of relief.

\---

Sam knew he never really passed out. It just took a long minute for his vision to swim back into focus. He first noticed his cheek was pressed hard against Dean’s ear, his arms still wrapped around Dean’s neck and head. He unclenched and the wooden spoon fell from his mouth. He could see deep dents in it, and was glad he’d had it – crushing it instead of his own molars.

He loosened his grip just a bit, tingles still racking his body, giving him shivers. He felt too weak to let go completely.

“Sam? Sam.”

“Dean…?”

“Come on, string a sentence together, let me know you’re alright.”

“What… what the hell happened?”

“Oh thank fuck.” Sam was surprised when Dean hugged him tighter. They were both naked, after all.

Naked, and-

Sam tightened his inside muscles, and shivered again. “S’that your dick?”

“Yeah sorry. I took the little blue pill, it isn’t going down for a while.”

Sam snorted, surprised. “You what?”

Dean thumped the back of Sam’s head. “Hey, be grateful I did! You rode me for over an hour, if I hadn’t-”

“An _hour?_”

“Yeah. I expected it though, you’ve been in a frenzy for almost two days now. I had to-”

Sam realized he had something clenched in one hand. He lifted it weakly to get a look, and saw something long and fat and obscenely knobbly-

It clattered as it hit the far wall, like flinging off a spider. “Oh god-!”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, that.”

“You gave me a–a dildo? What the hell Dean!”

“What? I had to do something, you were going crazy! And you loved it.”

Sam shoved his way off Dean’s lap and flopped onto the bed. He looked down at his crotch. His dick seemed to be back to normal, but…

“Yeah, the pussy’s probably permanent. You had it too long, it like… changed your DNA or something."

Great. So the freak show continues.

Whatever. It wasn't as awful as demon blood, and he'd survived that identity crisis, right?

"But the counter-spell should have sent all the victims their junk back. Even Tom, ungrateful bastard.”

Sam took a second to catch up. “Huh?”

“Well the counter-spell required blood from the victims. The other five gave it up no problem, but Tom wanted to sue us or something. So I broke his nose.”

“You what?” Sam huffed a weak laugh.

“Yeah. What? Wouldn’t you trade your nose for your dick? Easy choice; I did him a favor.” Sam felt the bed shift, and looked up to see Dean leaning over him. “Listen… Sammy…” He looked… guilty?

Sam was too tired for more crap. “You weren’t hit by the spell, right?”

“What? No.”

“So you meant all that stuff you said?” Sam was pretty sure he remembered most of it.

Dean glanced away. “Well maybe, but-”

Sam pulled Dean’s face down by his ear, and pecked him on the mouth. “Then it’s okay.”

Dean looked a bit star struck. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dean pushed Sam’s hair out of his face. “Cuz I’d love to, you know, try again.”

Sam looked to heaven for patience. “Dean…”

“Just you and me. No witches. Right? It’ll be just as good, promise. Better. I barely got to do anything this time. I know some stuff I could do with your new equipment that’ll make the last few days seem like a bad porno.”

Sam snorted.

Dean leaned in closer. “Seriously. I’ll get you begging properly next time, promise.”

“Like hell.”

\---

Sam should have taken him more seriously. 

“There, how’s that? Feel that?”

“God Dean- Dean-” Sam pulled at the restraints on his wrists, attached to Dean’s bed frame.

Why had he agreed to this?

But Sam knew why. Dean’s stupid green eyes and casual touches and filthy promises – running like a porn ad all the way home to the bunker – and that damn mouth-

And those long fingers. Reaching so far inside.

“I think that might be your prostate, pushing up against the walls of your pussy, since it got in the way between your dick and your ass.” Dean’s tone was actually a bit awed, and way too happy.

Sam maybe wanted to punch him again. “Just, just do something, you- oh god-”

Dean slid in a third finger, and twisted his wrist. “Yeah you’re right. Don’t want to mess with that too early; I wanna see you cum on your own down here. Just your girl bits.”

Sam moaned. “You... what?”

“Yeah like – are they connected? Or if I do this-” Dean pumped wet fingers in and out, rubbing a spot near the back. “-will you just cum inside? While your cock stands all neglected.”

“No don’t-” those fingers kept pumping, and pumping. The build up was crazy. “Don’t-” And even though Sam swore before they started that he would never ever say it but- “Please- Dean, please-!”

“Please what?” Dean growled.

Sam pulled his arms tighter. The wood frame creaked. “My- my dick too, come on-”

“It’s okay, you’re almost there Sammy.” He started spreading his fingers each time he pulled back, stretching Sam’s walls. Sam couldn’t breathe. “Almost. Just a bit more. Feel my fingers in you? If you ask nicely I’ll put my dick in there next. Remember how good that felt?”

"Aah-!" Sam tried to pull his hips away.

Dean grabbed his thigh with one hand, pinning him down, and started thrusting faster. “Come on, just let it out Sam. Get nice and wet for me. Wanna feel your pussy juice all hot around my dick again. So freaking hot.”

Sam wanted to tell him to shut the hell up but Dean curled his fingers and twisted his wrist, and with a jolt that felt like being struck by lightning Sam’s insides contracted and he came, just like Dean said he would, his insides spasming while his balls and dick stayed dry and erect; and somehow it was exhilarating and terrifying, knowing that even after his insides were done he’d still be just as horny and ready for whatever Dean would give him.

He was so screwed.

“There you go. That’s it. That’s my good boy.” Patronizing bastard. “Feels good right? Way better than some stupid ass witch spell.” Dean pumped him through it, just an inch in and out, more like petting than fucking. Sam’s insides squeezed around those fingers, unable to completely close. It made Sam’s climax last longer, way longer than he was prepared for. He shivered through it. 

Dean finally pulled his fingers out, and a string of pussy juice followed them out with a wet squelch. He made a low whistle. “Like a freaking fossett. How are you so damn perfect?”

Sam felt too weak and out of breath to reply. His arms hung loose in the bindings. He’d never been into this sort of thing before. What the hell had Dean done to him?

But as Dean crawled onto the bed with him and they made eye contact, Sam knew it was too late. He was addicted to being the cause of that fervent look in Dean’s eyes, virile and alive and so damn happy.

Dean slipped himself in and kissed Sam like he was the only thing in the world that mattered and Sam… well, whatever. Sam thought that maybe things were okay just like this.

\---

“So?”

“Huh?” Sam looked up at Dean over their respective coffees the next morning.

“So, what’s it like?"

"What's… what? Dean-"

"Come on, spill. And be descriptive. Best sex ever right?"

"Dean-"

"But which was better, the donut or the churro? Because-"

"Dean, I swear to god-"

"Come on, just tell me. I'm your brother. It's like, my birthright. Please? _Please?_"

Sam put his forehead on his sore wrists. Nevermind. Sam would just have to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Sam will really do it this time. It isn't like he doesn't know how to dispose of a body.
> 
> I hope you liked my crazy! :)


End file.
